There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked
by InnocentTraitor22
Summary: Along the way home form Work, Mr.Draco Malfoy encounters something that will change his life for ever. based after the battle of Hogwarts, AU If Voldemort had Won. Based on the song "Ain't No rest for the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant.


**Okay this is a fic I came up with while listening to Pandora, I own Nothing At all. It's based after the battle of hogwarts and in a universe where Voldemort won. **

Draco Malfoy pulled his coat around fill tighter as a strong gust of cold winter wind washed over the semi-deserted streets of what was once the famed Diagon Alley. After the Dark Lord won the battle of Hogwarts he proceeded to take over all of Europe, starting with Great Britain, and ending with Russia. Nowadays Muggles are almost extinct and MuggleBorns are used as slaves or are forced out on the streets, left to die. Under ground communities began to for, filled with muggleborns and rebelling witches and wizards, all with a bounty on their heads. Draco trudged through the heavy wet snow that soaked through his pants and nearly froze his shins, "Hey there." a soft seductive voice called out, causing Draco to turn to a petite girl, who was wearing a short skirt with tights under it and a halter top, topped off by a pair of heels and heavily applied make up, the only source of heat to protect her for the harsh winter air was a holey, thin jacket. "You lost baby?" she asked and set a hand on Draco's shoulder, the girls face finally struck a memory in Draco, "Loony Lovegood?" He breathed and raised an eyebrow, Luna was a known member of the resistance, he should take her in but he was too wrapped up in the sight of what she had become. the Woman frowned deeply, no one had called her that since her time a Hogwarts, since then trouble and pain had aged her face beyond it's years.

"Have we met?" she asked, discretely reaching for her wand, well stolen wand, since hers was confiscated by the law. "You're not a cop are you?" she asked, she couldn't very well take care of her child if she was busted for prostitution. Draco struggled to take in the sight of the once bubbly, cheerful, blonde now turned to selling her body to have a living. "N-No, I'm not a cop sorry, you've just changed." Luna raised an eye brow as he looked her up and down again, taking in her appearance. "What happened to you?" he asked, tempted to offer her his coat, so she would not freeze to death, "Why do you care?, I know you, You're that Ministry executive! what are you doing here, looking for more innocent people to drag away?" she spat out, that soft friendly little ravenclaw long gone, smothered by the dark events of the new world order. "No no, Please, what happened to you, you're pureblood, you shouldn't have to do this." Draco protested and grabbed her arm a little too roughly making her whip around, "I'm doing what I have to do, after the Battle, no one would hire me, and after Neville was dragged away to Azkaban I was left with a child that I now must care for by my self, and a mountain of debts. to the rest of the world I am not better then the Muggleborns that they step on, But I am doing what I must to survive." Luna was red faced and turned to walk away and find business else where when Draco stopped her. "Here," he took off his coat and set it on her shoulders, and thrust 200 Galleons into her hand, "Find a place to get warm, and get home to your child." she stared at his dumbstruck as he trotted away in the cold night air.

Draco rubbed his arms to keep warn, his white dress shirt doing nothing to keep out the cruel winds. He thought on what he just witnessed, some one he knew, a school mate, was now force to sell her body on the streets. He may not have liked many people but he would not wish that kind of life on even his worst enemy. He shivered and walked on, this snow had disabled the knight buses and other ways of transport, and the floo and apparition networks had been closed off as the man hunt for the rebels continued, making him walk home, luckily it wasn't too far. something moved against the wall of a building across the road from him. He ignored it at first until he saw it again, closer this time, he picked up speed a little and made it to a corner and lean against a wall under a streetlight. "Don't move." a muffle voice commanded, "Let me see your hands." the voice was defiantly a man and Draco turned, now looking down the barrel of a hand gun. Draco raised his arms. the man was around his age, with a scruffy short beard and greasy red hair that almost covered his eyes. "I don't want any trouble, just empty your pockets and I'll let you go on your way." The man's voice was gruff and firm.

Draco squinted his eyes in the light and felt like he was slapped in the face. "Weasley? What are you doing?" he scowled and almost put his arms down, but raised them again once Ron reaimed the pistol at his head. "That's no concern of yours Malfoy, Just give me that money and I won't shoot you." he cocked the gun in his shaking hands, any other time Malfoy would have relished the fact that his old enemy had sunken this low, but now that he was on the business end of a gun and the person holding it had plenty of reasons to end him life, the situation didn't seem that humorous. Draco ruffled through his pockets and fished out the amount of what he didn't give to Luna previously, "Just when I thought you're family could go no lower Weasley" he smirked as Ron collected the money on the ground. ron shot up and pointed the weapon right at Draco's head, but that didn't shut him up, "I can only imagine what Granger is doing to keep afloat." Ron growled hatefully and stalked right up to him and pressed the cold metal barrel to Malfoy's temple.

"I could do it you know" ron hissed and pocketed the money, "I could end you right here and now, but I won't stoop to your level, I have a family to protect now, payments to make and we can't all make cushy government jobs like you while you watch innocent people get dragged to Azkaban." Ron backed up but still held the gun at the ready, "This is all that's left for me now, But I just do what i have to." he grinned and backed away looking both ways for anyone who might see him, "Nothing Personal" he said Ironically, and ran off leaving draco moneyless and cold.

Draco sneered and continued walking home and finally made it, he slumped through the door receiving a kiss from a Very pregnant Astoria, and into his study. He sat in his chair and leaned on his desk with his face in his hands. It had been by far one of the strangest days he had ever had, he sighed and picked up today's addition of the Daily Prophet. The front page was plastered with the image of a stuggleing Ministry Worker, who had been taken into custody by law enforcements for aiding several members of the resistance.

_Mr. Dean Thomas, Head of Magical Research and Defense, Has been arrested. _

_ has been charged with aiding and assisting Under Ground Resistance Leaders, Seamus Finnigan, Michele Corner_

_and Ginerva Potter, Wife of Undesirable Number one Harry James Potter, along with many others. will be questioned as to the location of the headquarters of the rebels, but has refused to answer any questions. When asked for a statement, said "The voices of the people will be heard, Hope can be found in even the darkest of time's if one only remembers to turn on the light. The resistance Is our light in this dark world. We will not be silenced."_

_More to come as this case progresses._

Draco set the paper down and tossed it in the fire place, In one day his whole world had been turned around as he had seen how the other half of society lived. he went to bed that night but was unable to sleep at all. He sat up and noiselessly sunk out of the room with out wakeing Astoria and dawned his thick coat. after a half an hour of walking down the Abandoned streets in the dead of night he came across a shady pub and entered quietly. he attracted no attention as he made his way to a corner table being inhabited by a slim red headed woman with her face hidden. " ?" she asked from behind the mask of shadows, "Mrs, Potter?" he confirmed. the woman looked up at him, "Have a seat sir." a sly smile graced her face.


End file.
